A (Modified ) Mistletoe Over Hogwarts
by merky
Summary: wo hooo! Second chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi all! This is my first fanfic so forgive me if it is bad......  
  
A (MODIFIED) MISTLETOE OVER HOGWARTS  
  
Lily sat on the couch in the teacher's lounge at Hogwarts.   
  
"Ow!" she yelled as a champagne cork hit her head.   
  
"Sorry Lil!" a close to drunk Sirus laughed and continued to swirl his partner Srra   
around the room.   
  
Lily sighed. Being a professor at Hogwarts was much less fun than she had   
imagined in her many years as a student there. *I wish I could quit!* Lily thought to   
herself. But she knew she couldn't now. * All I am good at is charms, and they don't   
have a opening in the Ministry for a Charms register.* And that is the only job outside of   
Hogwarts that would pay for herself and her newborn sister, Harmony. Sirus was happy   
here, but if only everybody could be as happy as Sirus.   
  
Srra fell on the couch beside Lily, awakening her from her thoughts.  
  
"It's New Years Eve! Why aren't you dancing?" asked Srra.   
  
" Because no one would ask me anyway," Lily responded.   
  
" I am sure that James would be happy to oblige," her friend said with a grin on   
her face.  
  
" Will you stop? Since we started teaching here you and Sirus have been doing   
nothing except trying to get James and I together! He doesn't matter to me at all!" Not   
James. Never again James.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the end of their 7th year, it had been known that James and Lily liked each   
other. They had been friends since their third year when they had a detention on the same   
night for throwing dung rockets (the earlier form of dungboms).at the Snapes. ( Lily had   
thrown one at Severus Snape, and James had thrown one at his father, Professor   
Soluminious Snape.) Lily then proceeded to become close friends with Peter, Remus and   
Sirus.   
  
James and Lily became closer, and closer friends, and by their sixth year they   
liked each other. In their seventh year, Danube and Srra, lily's closest friends, told the   
whole school on a dare from Sirus, that Lily and James liked each other. So James asked   
Lily to the Witching Night Ball, but that was as far as they got.  
  
They remained friends through out that year, and at Graduation they hugged and   
cried. That night on the train they got in a fight. They were arguing over who would do   
great things with their lives. James said that she would start out small in the Ministry of   
Magic, but that she would work her way up to be The Minister herself. Lily had laughed   
over it then, and thought nothing of it.   
  
When she got off the train, it was late afternoon. Her parents weren't there yet,   
but they were usually late. She waved good-bye to her friends and promised to write, and   
visit. As Lily waited, it began to grow dark. She paced the length of the track while   
glancing at her watch. The conductor, who had been working on the engine, got out and   
offered to give Lily a ride. She accepted, and they went to his car.   
  
When they got within one block of her house, she saw a column of smoke rising   
from her block. Lily's stomach sank. When they arrived at her charred house, she rushed   
out of the car and ran to her sister who was weeping in the front yard. Petunia was   
clutching something tiny in a white blanket.   
  
"Our parents are dead," Petunia said. "A man in black robes with a snake around   
his neck came and killed them. Mother had just given birth to Harmony. He killed her   
and father like it was nothing. Then he laughed at me, clutching the baby. He   
disappeared." Petunia started crying again as a new flood of tears let loose.  
  
"Can I hold her?" Lily asked. Petunia gave her the baby.  
  
" Have her." Petunia said her voice full of pain. "I don't want the little brat."  
  
"Is that because she reminds you of Mother?" Lily asked.  
  
"Go away Lily." her sister said. " I am going to live with Vernon now. Good-  
bye."  
  
" But how am I supposed to take care of the baby? Where am I going to live?"   
Lily yelled.  
  
'Those freak friends of yours should help you out. What else are they good for?"   
And Petunia walked away with Vernon Dursley. Lily sat in the grass, willing herself not   
to cry, and then went to the conductor's car to get her trunk. After that she went to her   
neighbor's house to make a phone call.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
////////////////  
  
The next day Lily moved back to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledor had promised   
that Harmony could stay a secret, and invited her to become a teacher, but Lily was still   
thinking it over. Then she got a wand call from James. Her wand rung, and then she cast   
the audio/ visual spell. James' face appeared in front of her.   
  
"Lily!" he said. "I have great news! When I went in for my interview at the   
Ministry this morning, I got you an interview in the charms mailroom! It is for   
tomorrow."  
  
"I can't take a job like that James." Lily responded.   
  
"Why not?" he asked. " The seven of us are destined for greater things! It doesn't   
matter that it pays low, we have only ourselves to support, and we can make sacrifices."  
  
*If only that were true* Lily thought. She said"No James, I can't. It isn't   
possible."  
  
"Of course it is! Anything is possible!" James said vigorously.  
  
"No James, it's not." Lily said in tears. She canceled the spell, and sat down on   
her bed and cried, hugging harmony to her chest.* It's not*  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Everything went downhill from there. James was so upset that he wasn't paying   
attention puffing red belly hayewertoyts, and the room exploded. Sirus, Srra, and James   
all got fired. No one else would hire them, so they got jobs teaching at hogwarts too.   
Needless to say, James was very upset that Lily wasn't talking to him anymore, and   
things were difficult between the new teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone sitting down beside her awakened Lily from the past. "I don't want to   
talk to you Potter."  
  
"Fine Evans, I wasn't planning on talking to you anyway." James said.  
  
"Then why did you sit down here?" Lily asked.  
  
"This happens to be the only seat in the place open. Otherwise, you could be sure   
I wouldn't take it." James retorted.  
  
"Oh," Lily said and fell silent.  
  
"All right people!" Dumbledor's voice rang out. "As midnight is fast   
approaching, we will explain a new tradition. Above your heads you may see our special   
New Years mistletoe." They looked above and saw a cross between a party hat and a little   
green bush. " At midnight, grab a person of the opposite sex, and kiss them. If they are   
outside of 20 years within your age range, it may be on the cheek. Get a partner now,   
move along."  
  
Lily and James looked away from each other quickly. "Ahhh, Mr. Potter and   
Miss Evans. I do believe that you have not found partners yet." Sirus and Srra grinned.   
"Well Miss Evans, you may be my partner, and Potter--why it seems we have a uneven   
number of people!" Dumbledor exclaimed. Sirus' and Srra's faces fell as they partnered   
off.  
  
"Not any more you don't !" Said a forward woman with white hair, coming   
through the door.  
  
"Why Madaline Dumbledor! What are you doing here?" the ancient Professor   
exclaimed. "Lily, maybe you should go with James."  
  
"But Professor!" Lily and James both said. The professor just flicked his wand   
and they were pushed together.  
  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," James looked at Lily, and saw that she wasn't trying to get the   
charm off, even though she knew exactly what charm it was.   
  
"Happy New Year!" And James leaned over and kissed Lily.  
  
They broke apart to their friends catcalling and whistling. Lily blushed and turned   
red. Dumbledor stood and said, "I would like to thank all of the teachers for   
participating. Every time you walk into the same room as the person you have just kissed,   
you will be forced to kiss them right there, under the modified mistletoe. Thank you." He   
stepped down.  
  
Lily was looking at James out of the corner of her eye, and realized that James   
was doing the same thing. they smiled.  
  
Then Callie Cartuval, Seth Soxbox, and Ross Renaldo, (all children of former   
Professors during Lily and James' time at hogwarts,) threw dung bombs into the teacher's   
lounge. Lily, James, and Sirus looked at each other and yelled after them, "You little   
copycats!!!" And they all rushed out of the Lounge laughing.  
  
  
disclaimer: I don't own any of her characters, I own all of my characters all right?  
A/N: Did you like it? If you did I will write a sequel about what happened on New Year's   
Day. OK? Review please and I know a lot of the stuff doesn't go along with the books,   
But that is what fanfiction is for, right?  



	2. sarah dot, the mean, mean girl, And trav...

  
Well, here it is, the "sequel…." Kind of. I didn't really like the way my first story was   
going, and the fact that it is now spring instead of new years, so, I am going to do   
something different. Have fun and please review!!!! It would make me so happy…..but   
this will be short.   
  
Ross Renaldo ran into the room next to the teacher's lounge breathless. Callie   
Cartuval and Seth Soxbox ran into him, and he fell over on to a large metal object. They   
sat breathless for a moment, and then Ross began kicking the thing and cursing, first at   
his friends, and then at his foot, "It hurts!" he yelled.   
  
*Laughter from his friends…. * Then as his friends were laughing there was a   
bright flash and they all were transported to 3 months ahead.   
"Damn! What happened?"  
"We are still in the same room, we just are probably ahead in time," Said Callie.   
(Wow, she is really insightfull huh?)  
"Or it could have just been a really bright flash." Seth said.   
"Don't think so," said Emily Rhymer coming in behind them. "You guys haven't   
been around for three months!"   
"You missed midterms!" The ever annoying Sarah Dot said. " I failed, but all of   
the teachers love me, and they know I tried. I am getting B's anyway." The snoty bratty   
mean girl said.  
"Well," Ross said,"Won't your parents be worried?"  
"Oh no, I've allready gotten into all of the colleges that my dad works at and has connections in."  
"Didn't you fail your SAT's?" Seth asked.  
"So?" Sarah said and then she flounced out of the room.  
"Ha bitch!" Ross yelled."I got a 1590"   
  
Then Emilytold them that they should probably get to class.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, there will be more coming soon, and P.s.: Anyone who thinks this situation sounds firmiliar is probably right! I am writing about my current school, and my old one. I will write any of my friends into it.  
  
PPS: Forgive the spelling, this program dosen't have spellcheck, the next one will be better-merky   



End file.
